Tummy and the Tinner
by Shampoooo
Summary: He opened his eyes to see a weird man standing ontop of him.. "W…What are you doing?" Timmy said to the weird man.. "Hush… I'm feeding you." Mr crocker said to timmy. Timmy swallowed hard. "Where am I … what is this place." "Your int he hospitle…" Mr crocker strocked timmys hair


He opened his eyes to see a weird man standing ontop of him..

"W…What are you doing?" Timmy said to the weird man..

"Hush… I'm feeding you." Mr crocker said to timmy.

Timmy swallowed hard. "Where am I … what is this place."

"Your int he hospitle…" Mr crocker strocked timmys hair

Timmy blinked… "Cosmo…. Wanda…" he gasped

"Timmy.. your… FAIRY GODPARENTS! are dead…" mr crocker said weirdy

Taken aback by this dumb news timmy began to cry…

"But there magical… How can something so magical die.." timmy sobed

"They died because you grew up tammy, You stopped believing int hem. So they died." Mr crocker said zipping his pants upp

Timmy clenched his fists and began to scream

"WHeres mom and dad" he yelled rudely

"they died in a car accident Thatswhy your here too. You were the lucky one. AJ and chester are dead, So are mom and dad and your baby sitter.. Im all you have left." He yelled back

Timmy was nice and calm and he got an evil grin on his face. "Now that wosmo and canda is dead.. We can finally fuck cant we mr crocker?"

Mr crocker grinned back.. Zipping his pants back down…

Timmys eyes went Wide as his teacher unzipped his Nice black Slacks…

"Mr Crocker…" Said Timmy, "I never knew your hung like a DONKEY."

Mr Crocker winked gently "Well Timmy how do you think I knew about Fairly god parents? Because I wished for a giant DICK when I was your age..Now open up your ass and Let me in little bitch"

Timmy took off his Pink pajAmas and Put his butt in mr crockers Face "Take a big liff" He said in a painfully arousing voice. Mr crocker Huffed his young students anal fumes…

"Smells SEXUAL enough" mr crocker Cried as he jammed both his thumbs into Timmys butt

He spread timmys "hole" open Wide and yelled into it "Hope your ready for the ride of a lifetime"

After that he stabbed his Penes into the Butt, Timmy Screamed and ejadculated right then and there from the shear pleasure and pain.

"Mr crocker stop your fuckng me too erotically"

"No timmy I cant im stuck" Said mr crocker

and there they remained until the end of time…In love

Timmy turner wiped his maw that was dripping with the cum of mr crocker

mister crocker body slammed tinny and his ribs broke then tiimmy said want to play some Uno?

They sat down with the cards and timmy was cheating like the little bastard he turned into.. He gave himself all wild cards… 7 cards each…

Mr crocker layed down a blue 8, Timmy layed down a wild card a moan… He said… "Red… like my.." *timmy whispered something unhearable*

Mr crocker groaned… "I dont have any red card" He began to cry and timmy embraced himas he slipped a red in his hand while mr crocker was crying…

"Look again" Timmy said with a smerk.

"Holy shit.. Its like christimas" Mr crocker said with joy.

He put the card down gracefully.

Tommy looked down, ashamed in his didnt know if he could tourcher mr crocker like this…

He laid down another wild… he said.. "Red."

Mr crocker looked up and toook a deep breath and exhaled with a big scream.

Timmy cleared his throught. "It's your turn."

Mr crocker drew from the deck, it was a yellow 3.

Mr crocker painfully looked at timmy.

timmy bit his lip and said to himself "what am i doing… How could i do this. What kind of person am i."

He layed down another wild and wiped his forehead grabbing his hair, frustrated.

"red, Just red." he saidlooking up so no one could see his shame.

Mr crocker clawed his own eyes out!

Timmy looked shocked at what mister crocker just did he leaned back as mr crckers eyes hung out of his skull

Timy leaned back andlooked at mr crocker mutilating himself.

"Timmy your being mean!" Mr crocker said covered in blood.

"Red." Timmy said looking at mr crockers blood.

Mr crocker just screamed and slashed blindedly at timmy and timmy dodged it.

"THE MEDICINE IS YOUR CUM!" Mr crocker screamed….

Timmy looked quitely at Mr crocker as his body lied bleeding on the floor, Merely a broken Man with alot of blooddy bruises

"Timmy" Said Crocker "your Cum is the antadote give it to me quicly my boy"

timmy whoped out his 10 year old cock quick as a rabbit

he started Ejaculated all over his former "teacher" with great gusto

he was gomming

the Mysterious seman started to wash over mr crockers body and it steamed ominousely

"tis a real shame…" said timy as he Squirted his stuff

It sunk into the mans skin with bubbles . "Whats a shame timmy my sweet"

Mr crocker was starting to heal. he opened his beautyiful blue eyes and looked up at his student, he was recovering quicly.

"Well Mr crocker, My cum is the antadote but it has an addictive property" said the demonic boy, spraying his demon seed onto the Teachers plump limps. "It will turn you into my cum addicted slave and you will beg me to Feed from my spirm"

"noo" said crocker

he was squerming triyng to escape the young mans Ejaculation. LOL

"yep, " said Timmy smugly . He turned his pink hat backwars and his eyes turned red. "Now let me into your body so i can hgo to partys and clubs my sex slave"

"fine" Mr crocker whispered seeing he had no choice but to obay the young master. He weeped one tear as timmys body turns transparent and he began to posess the teacher. "Fairy godparents" whispered crocker as Timmy overtook him. His eyes turn red while timys spirit goes into him

"Lets go party" says Crocker (who is really timmy) as he goes into his car to drive to the club which is called Metro Station. The song is playing loud and timmy starts to drink beers and expose his fine Dick to ladies . "Ahhh this is the good life"

said the 10 year old boy in the mans body

Happily corking a bottle of Jum, Timmy Turner fed Mr Crockers body from the bottle for It was weak. Jum was half juice and half cum. he did it to make it taste better. They were one of the only people I don't know.

He looked around at the club looking for a bride. He had to get married by midnight to stay in mr Crocker's body . He huffed and puffed heartily and blew on the back of a girl's neck to get her attention. THe girl looked at him with a horny expression. He liked it a lot. He wiggled his big worm like Bait on a fishing lure… And she liked it a LOT.

This girl had just had a baby, and she was Fat and had big Breats that were Dripping with MILK. She was covered in blood. Timmy didnot care… His erection was very big. He was groaning. And couldn't breathe. "Quick" Said TImmy in Mr Crockers body, "We need to get marrie" he wispered. "Ill be a dad to you baby" Juts then TImmys dad came in. "Hi Mr crocker, you thought I was dead? " Hah a. Dad slapped Mr Crocker Angrily FASTLY! "Wheres TOny?" He asked. "Timmy is gone" said TImmy in Mr Crocers body, his eyes turning red.

"Its only me, Timmister Crockteurner. " Dad looked confused. They both wiggled a little bit. It was getting late. Timmy llooked at his watch. "Its almost midnight gotta go" "Want to come to my wedding?" Said timmy thinking of his own poor father. He scooped up his lovely Bridge whose name was Melissa Btw and he said "Your my only love. in the world. Without you I might die." As he said that he laughed a little on the inside because If he did not get married by midnight he actually would have died?

Now whats gonna happen? I dont care.

"I never though Id see you again." Mr crocker (who is really timmy turner) said to Dad blackly.

"I did the die you know…" Dad replied hooking at the ground.

"Want do you mean you died.. How could you died yet still be alive?" Crocker (Timmy) said to his dad

"It was a miracle…" Dad said sobbing "He sent me back because I needed to be there with mah boy…" Dad said this and he started to cry. "My boy is dead isnt he Mr corcker?"

Mr crocker (timmy) god a band look on his face. "I…." He began to cough roundly

Dad frowned and scratched mr crocker and sat downon the floor

"DAD ITS ME!" mr crocker screamed horribly "DAD!" DAAD" "daaaaad…" Dddaaaad" The voice started to sound stupid and it faded and time slowed down and mr crocker (tonny) looked at his life and JUMPED out of mr crockers skin and his skin fell limp to the floor and it vanished.

DAD got startled and pulled a gun out and SHOT timmy turner!

"Oh my GOD TIMMY!" Dad rushed over holding the boy in his arms. Dad was left handed.

"Dad i love you so much and im bleeding" timmy framed "son of bitch" he thought to himself

Dad cried a tear on timmy.. something wierd was aabout to happen….

As Dads Tear fell onto Timmy Turners body, it turned a bright beautiful blue and it sunk into timmys Bullet wound… A misty aura with Japanese Cherry blossoms started to form and swirl around Timmy who rose up into the air. Dad gasped

He watched Timmys body flapping around with great incterest as The mist swirled and Gems and diamonds joined the party. It was swirling and swirling and swirling. Timmy was Swirling as the mist swirled around him. SUddenly timmy Stopped swirling and Great beams of light shot out of him.  
There was ear peircing screams . Everyones ears were pierced. Everyone got earrings that night because they heard The demons being driven out of timmys body.

Timmy would be evil no more. Th e right order was restored. He fellto the floor suddenly, limp and crying bloddy tears but yet he was safe. He could never get a boner again. But he didnt care, "Daddy" He said as he ran to his fathers arms. "Timmy my boy" Said dad. He held his son above his head and cheered.

"This is a great occasion the family isback together because of the powers of love"

Then Mom came too. "Im happy" She said. They were all so happy that they went to Olive Garden to celebrate even though its kind of expensive. And they even let timmy have all the Grated parmashawn he wanted.

the endd


End file.
